The Spectrum of Magic
The Spectrum of Magic is a collection of assorted types of magic, an ability harnessed by humans by manipulating an invisible field known as the Vortex. The Spectrum is divided into four Collections of Magic, each one has its own exclusive spells and rituals as well as magical potency. Each Collection is represented by a God, who make up the Four Gods. It is believed that the articles of Magic are closely linked to the evolution of modern humanity, due to the collection's connections with specific human races. Users of magic are known as Magicers. Terminology Information 'Divine Race: '''A Divine Race of a particular collection of magic will be able to have full mastery of that collection. They are immune to any dangerous side effects and will be less corrupted by its use. '''Lesser Divine: '''A Lesser Divine is a race that is able to master a particular collection of magic at a much lower rate than that Collection's Divine Race. They have a decreased chance of being struck by side effects, but are still prone to being corrupted. '''God: '''Each Collection has their own respective God which represents their Collection of Magic. Belief in the god generally enhances one's ability to master the magic quicker. '''Magical Potency: '''How potent the magic is. A higher percentage means there is a higher chance of becoming corrupted by overuse. (Effects of this corruption differ from magic to magic.) If the magic is less potent, it is easier to use by all races, even those who do not fall into that particular Collection of Magic. The Vortex The Vortex is a dimension of space that exists in the third dimension, except that it is invisible. Magic users are able to interfere with the Vortex, disturbing its field to produce magical effects, which differ depending on the way the Vortex is changed. Flux Flux is a malevolent spiritual force that is generated during magic use, and can build up in areas where magic is used frequently. Regions of high flux concentration will often experience rapid temperature fluctuations and strange sounds, while those within it will often feel strange sensations of being touched, hearing inaudible whispering and a general sense of dread. Wildlife may also get upset in high flux areas, making it particularly dangerous. Flux build-up spreads out and dissipates over time, and its effects may last for many decades. Though it is difficult for non-magic users to detect Flux aside from the telltale cues, skilled magicers are able to detect the presence of Flux. Collection of Death Magic '''Divine Race: '''Thorian '''Lesser Divine: '''Withered '''God: '''The Wither '''Magical Potency: '''23% (Highly Common) The Collection of Death Magic involves the beliefs of the Underworld and the afterlife. Spells within Death Magic often involve prolonging death, creating hexes and traps that send enemies into the Underworld and spawning demons from Hell into the Overworld to aid in combat. Death Magic can also be used for civilian purposes such as opening portals to and from the Underworld, and opening heat rifts for cooking and heating purposes. The God of Death is the Wither, a three headed skeletal being with powerful magical abilities. In Withered beliefs, it oversees the transition of souls to the Underworld where they manifest into the many supernatural creatures and beings to serve him for all eternity. Explorations to the Underworld have discovered fortresses believed to be built by him which contain walls covered in writings. These texts often contain passages about history, the Wither's personal motives and rarely new spells. Death Magic is not a potent magic, and is mostly used by common folk to start fires for cooking, going to and from the Underworld collecting rare minerals and artifacts for selling in the Overworld and for going to the Underworld to study the Wither's teachings. Death Magic is no longer used for military purposes due to its weakness in combat compared to other Collections. Corruption in the overuse of Death Magic results in the user having an obsession of returning to the Underworld to fight for the Wither. Once they enter the Underworld it is impossible for them to return. It is believed that many of the more sentient humanoid creatures residing in the Underworld are corrupted users of magic. Collection of Knowledge Magic '''Divine Race: '''Shimian '''Lesser Divine: '''None. '''God: '''Kalvaar '''Magical Potency: '''36% (Common) The Collection of Knowledge Magic revolves around the teachings of the God Kalvaar, who is believed to have been a mortal, a polymath whose teachings of knowledge to others caused his ascendance to godhood. Knowledge Magic is almost only practiced within the modern day Shimian Republic, although there are a rising number of users in modern-day Port O'Sey. Knowledge Magic is a more defensive magic, with spells that can create shields, levitation fields and unbreakable materials. It is taught to Shimian students and is practiced by almost all Shimian scholars despite its higher potency factor. The effects of corruption cause the user to have an extreme obsession to learning, disregarding their physical and emotional needs in exchange for bettering their knowledge. They die due to malnutrition, thirst or being burnt out. The god of Knowledge is Kalvaar, a former prophet turned God. Kalvaar resides in the Twilight Forest. Portals to this godly realm can only be opened by Knowledge Magic (however believers of the God Acavyos are sent to the Forest upon death.) Only a skilled and competent master of Knowledge magic is permitted to travel into the Twilight Forest. Unlike the Underworld, portals to the Twilight Forest are very costly and cannot stay open for long without proper care. One permanent portal resides in the Shimian Guardens on the Shimian Home Island. Collection of War Magic '''Divine Race: '''Imperial '''Lesser Divine: '''None. '''God: '''Acavyos '''Magical Potency: '''9% (Uncommon) The Collection of War Magic has a range of offensive spells for use in war and battle, such as gaining better speed and precision, being able to suffer more wounds without feeling pain etc. It was very common right up to the end of the Great Mushroom War until swords and bows were replaced with guns and vehicles. Despite having a low potency, its userbase has diminished significantly at the end of the fourth century. The god of War is Acavyos, who is a tall and very strong warrior clad in golden armour. (His armour was the inspiration behind that of the Imperial's.) Acavyos resides in the Great Palace within the Twilight Forest. True believers of Acavyos are sent there upon their deaths in battle. He was depicted as an ultimate being within the Old Empire (the LPRI) who worshipped him. Belief in him has dwindled in the modern day Imperial Provinces. The effects of corruption in war magic are not entirely documented. Ancient Imperial scripts state that the user goes rogue, becoming an unstoppable machine due to its overuse of defense spells and slaughtering anything in their wake in search of a worthy battle. Collection of Corrupt Magic '''Divine Race: 'Katyr '''Lesser Divine: '''Invayr '''God: '''The Dark One '''Magical Potency: '''96% (Rare) Being the most potent of the magics, Corrupt Magic is the most powerful offensive magic out of the Four Collections. Unlike the other Collections, Corrupt Magic is freeform meaning its users can cast any spell they desire in return for their soul and the absolute belief in the Dark One (and a high risk of corruption if they are not a Divine.) Due to the Katyr's extinction at the end of the third century, the use of Corrupt Magic has significantly diminished. The Mushroom Crusades against users of Corrupt Magic almost plunged the magic into absolute oblivion. It is the least used of the Four Magics and is exclusively only used in the Winterlands. The god of Corrupt Magic is simply referred to as The Dark One. His depiction differs from believer to believer. Most agree that he is a tall slender figure clad in sleek demonic armour, his shoulders crowned with large shoulder guards that protect the base of his black raven-like wings which he uses to fly. He and the Wither are the only two gods to have come into contact with humans more than once. The Dark One resides in the Hell Gate, a mysterious area located at the edge of the documented Underworld. He can rarely be seen on the Overworld granting wishes in exchange for souls and spreading corruption. Due to its high potency, most users of magic avoid its use. Although its freeformity is highly attractive, it is really easy to become corrupted. Once corrupt, the user will become a Chaos Agent and their mind will become controlled by the Dark One who uses them to spread the corruption. If a Chaos Agent proves to be an asset, they will become Chaos Knights. Category:Magic